Animals are enclosed for a variety of purposes. Examples of such environments include zoos as well as scientific or medical laboratories. In either case, especially the latter, a two fold problem occurs. First, there is a need for periodic feeding, preferably without the need for an attendant to be present each time. Second, boredom is a constant problem. In the absence of activities, confined animals, such as baboons, may actually harm themselves, by extracting their own hairs. This invention was developed so as to reduce both problems, ie, to make available a source of food, and to allow the enclosed creature to experience its own sensations by activating such source.